Beauty is Only Skin-Deep01
Author's note #1 : These characters are from Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22, LivvyLove17, MermaidatHeart, and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This story is a continuation of Expect the Unexpected. This will only make sense if you read the linked story above. Author's note #3 : This author owns none of the art and images shown. ---- Greetings, whoever, or whatever you are. Cassidy Kaschline here, back for more narrating. I'm here with Marcus, Jack, and Briyana, as we continue to bore you with what we refer to as our lives. So, let's get started. (Sigh...) As some of you may or may not remember from our last story, Little Miss Angel got her Wings because she saved me from drowning, went all out in blue fairy Wings, and her hair turned white. Boom-she defeats one of the seven horrors of the world by herself, and got an orb as a trophy. Apparently, we need all of those orbs to shut Pandora's Pithos, which means more work for us, yippee. Now, in movies and TV, the first thing the heroes do is go searching. In reality, it's so much different. The dude that runs the lab we moved into, his name's Robert Saintvil, he got really ticked off at us for pulling so many stunts in three days, that he grounded us. We didn't go searching for our Wings, for two weeks. For fourteen days straight, the four of us, and Marcus' cousin Dawn, spent our time either playing Xbox, watching crappy reality shows, or being experimented on. It sucked. As for Jack's fantastic aunt and uncle, Cathleen and Grant, I got zero from them. I tried to get into their mansion, multiple times, but I couldn't make it in. That kinda made Jack concerned, but I'm pretty sure his relatives were the least of his problems. He'd been forced to separate with his girlfriend, and as a result, he got emotional heart cramps once every two days. Sucks to be him. Oh, of course! I forgot to mention that Marcus and Briyana finally got together, so that's exciting! I wish you viewers could hear the sarcasm in my voice, so you wouldn't think I actually ship it. We do not need to get romance involved in this, people. I hope you enjoyed that recap of how our lives have been. Now we get to the good stuff. ---- So, Day 14, around 9:30. It was raining outside, and I was in lounge of the Gene 157 Lab. I'd been watching Doctor Who ''for...about an hour, and it had something to do with the Doctor, and this girl named Oswin...anyway, Jack came in, and sat down on the couch next to me. "Okay." Was the first thing he said. "I'm bored." "Nice to meet you, 'Bored'. My name's Cassidy." I replied He cringed. "It has been...fourteen days...since anything exciting has happened. That's unhealthy." I sat up to look at him. "I'll add to that. Hestia has been under the imprisonment of seven world horrors, now six, for fourteen more days. We've spent 'fourteen days, sitting here, letting them mess with us like animals, and we have no freedom." "Well, why don't we go and just ''ask'' him for some?" Jack offered, clearly being sarcastic. Ten seconds later, our faces were purple from laughing. We both knew what would ''really'' happen if we were to try that: he'd would say something like: ''Forget it. That's dangerous. Go back to watching TV. ''And this ''him'', is Professor Saintvil. But this isn't the time where we rant about how much we hate him, that'll be later. So Jack and I decided to play Truth or Dare, thinking it would be amazingly awesome. He dared me to go out in the rain in my cheerleading uniform, and I, being the logical person that I am, accepted the challenge. If you're smart, you know where this is headed. ---- Remember when I said it was raining outside? Yeah, Jack and I got soaked, ''just'' by being out there for less than a minute. Rain might be great for plants and animals, but for two demigods, it was the worst thing ever. "Zeus hates us right now." Jack grumbles, putting his hands in his pockets. "Because we haven't gotten Hestia back yet. And he's gonna keep doing stuff like this until we find her." I raised my hand to the air. "We love you too, Big Guy." So, I decided to continue this game of Truth or Dare, by daring Jack to dunk himself into the fountain. Since you people have no idea what I'm talking about, the prison lab we were staying in had this ''really'' nice fountain, which was one of the ''only'' interesting things in this place. "Dare accepted, but only because you're the only one watching." Jack said, racing toward the fountain, with me right behind him. He got on the edge of it, put his legs in, and then threw the rest of himself into the water. I waited for about five seconds for him to come out, probably not cheering like Marcus would've, but he didn't, so a ''tiny'' bit of concern entered my stomach. I moved closer to the fountain, since I'd been a distance away from it when Jack had jumped, and looked down into it. His eyes were shut tight, and he was lying there on the bottom. Oh my Gods, is he ''really''''' that dumb? Reluctantly, I dug my arms into the water, grabbing his neck, when something pulled me in. It was just like, I take his neck, and I feel..some kinda force driving me into the fountain. The back of my neck where my Beta mark is, was flaring in agony. As soon as my head went under, everything went dark. Category:Stories Category:BIOSD Parts Category:GG Parts